


give me your true hate (i'll translate it in our bed)

by brbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: Somewhere down the How To Survive Life guide, there must be a few rules that go more or less like this:Don’t fuck your ex.Don’t get emotionally involved with your ex.And Donghyuck has been following them strictly because he’s not fucking his ex-boyfriend, nor is he getting involved in any kind of dysfunctional relationship with his ex-boyfriend.Mark Lee was never his boyfriend, to begin with.





	give me your true hate (i'll translate it in our bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nattura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/gifts).

> Hope everyone enjoys this one! Took me some time to get around the actual writing of the sex scene, but I really hope I did a kinda good job.

Somewhere down the How To Survive Life guide, there must be a few rules that go more or less like this:

  * Don’t fuck your ex.
  * Don’t get emotionally involved with your ex.

And Donghyuck has been following them strictly – even though Jungwoo would disagree – because he’s not fucking his ex-boyfriend, nor is he getting involved in any kind of dysfunctional relationship with his ex-boyfriend.

Mark Lee was never his boyfriend, to begin with.

The story goes a little like this: Donghyuck, back in ninth grade, met Mark Lee. 

Mark’s mum was his mum’s best friend. The kind of childhood best friends you often see on television, but they lost contact when Mark’s mum married and moved from Korea to Canada way before Donghyuck, or even Mark for that matter, even existed.

They found each other again after Mark’s mum had divorced Mark’s dad and came back to live right at Donghyuck’s mum neighbourhood, in Jeju. They picked up their friendship from where they left – and it was awesome. Mark was as socially inept as Donghyuck so they got along well from the beginning. 

Of course, Mark would beg to differ on this one, claiming Donghyuck had made him cry and beg for a flight back to Canada in his first week, but Donghyuck knows that’s not true. 

In any way, they became best friends just like their mums. 

The thing about Mark and Donghyuck, back then, is that they were actually _ Mark&Donghyuck _, no space, always together. Always so glued to each other in such a way that, in the eleventh grade when they first kissed while sharing Mark’s bed before their first day back at school, it felt normal. It felt like it should’ve happened. Mark had said “yes” when Donghyuck asked “do you want to kiss me?” and it happened, just the way it should. 

Then, they were still _ Mark&Donghyuck _, but this time they were pressing against each other in their empty classroom after school hours, bruised lips and warm hands; now they were making each other gasp and whimper at Donghyuck’s room, door locked and the thrill of knowing Donghyuck’s siblings were there, downstairs. 

Something went wrong, at some point, though, and Donghyuck still has trouble pinpointing _ what _ exactly made him stay locked in his room with all the lights off as Mark got into a flight back to Canada eight months after their first kiss, leaving everything behind.

Not that he still thinks about it too much. He doesn’t. Donghyuck doesn’t dwell on the past and that’s exactly what Mark Lee is: past.

“Earth to Donghyuck?” Jungwoo calls, snapping his fingers in front of Donghyuck’s face. “What are you thinking about that got your face twisted like this?”

Donghyuck sighs. “You know what.”

Mark Lee is past, so he should’ve stayed in the past. Should’ve stayed in Canada for the rest of his life instead of coming back almost two years later when Donghyuck had already stopped thinking about what went wrong, when Donghyuck had a new life with new friends in college, but that’s too much to ask, apparently, because Mark was back, transferred from Canada like a piece of smart shit. 

And Donghyuck had no time to prepare, that was the worst thing.

He woke up in his house, last weekend of break – he had already packed even – and went about with his routine without knowing what was to come. 

His mum never said anything, not even a “_ Son, remember Mark Lee? Your best friend? Yes, the one you were in love with in high school and that left a year before graduation and never came back? Never called or texted? He’s back! And I invited him to dinner!”. _

Not that she knew, anyway, that Mark had been Donghyuck’s first love. Nonetheless, he had to sit there, at his own dinner table, across from Mark Lee and his dumb, handsome, grown-up face. 

Donghyuck gets an urge to puke when he remembers how his heart almost jumped out of his chest that day. Worse yet, he gets an urge to bang his head against the wall several times when he remembers it took them exactly 10 days and 7 hours after Mark was back and settled in Donghyuck’s fucking campus before they fell into bed drunk and horny and Donghyuck still knew where Mark liked to be touched the most. 

Jungwoo whistles. “You’re still in denial, then?”

Donghyuck hisses.

“Don't be mad at me for pointing out the shit you do. That’s what best friends are for.”

It’s been a month. 

Exactly thirty days since Donghyuck had woken up with Mark’s head on his shoulder, drooling on him. Exactly thirty days since they started finding a way to each other’s bed almost every night, hiding away from Donghyuck’s friends that knew very well who Mark was. Jungwoo, the idiot, was the only one who knew they were fucking. 

Not because Donghyuck trusts him more than he trusts Jaemin – he doesn’t trust them both equally –, but Jungwoo is way more observant than Jaemin and because Jaemin had made friends with Mark as quick as lightning. 

“I’m not doing anything. I mean, yes I’m doing him, but I can end it whenever I want. I’m not involved.”

“Okay, then end it.”

Donghyuck looks way. “I said I can end it whenever I want. I don’t want to.”

“Because you’re involved.” 

“I’m not involved.”

“Yes, you are. Of course, you are. Have you guys even talked about what happened in the past?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He clears his throat. “We weren’t together back then and we aren’t together now.”

Obviously they don’t talk about it. 

The first few days, Mark looked at Donghyuck with something burning in his eyes – a feeling, an intense feeling that Donghyuck could not describe, could not _ understand _ for the life of him. But then it went away, and Mark started to look at him with familiarity.

And at first Donghyuck could feel it, the words Mark wanted to throw at him, underneath his tongue as they kissed, but Mark never said those words aloud and Donghyuck never asked because he doesn’t want to know. Mark left and nothing could change it. 

They fell into a routine. They were Mark and Donghyuck now, though, and sometimes Donghyuck couldn’t help but want them to go back to the way things were, years ago.

“He was your best friend,” Jungwoo says, pulling him out of his misery again.

“And now _ you _ are my best friend, aren’t you the lucky one?”

They both sigh. 

“Just drop it, okay?” Donghyuck says, lowering his voice. From where he’s sitting he can see Mark, Jaemin and Yukhei opening the coffee shop door. 

They have five minutes max before Jaemin finds them and comes to say hi, the other two trailing behind and Jaemin will want to sit together because it’s easier than waiting around for an empty table and Mark will find a way of sitting close enough to Donghyuck that Donghyuck will feel the warmth radiating from him. 

Jungwoo nods and everything happens the way Donghyuck knew it would and Mark says, as soon as he sits down, arm around the back of Donghyuck’s seat:

“Hi.” In that low, raspy voice of his – he just woke up, didn’t he? – and his hand falls onto Donghyuck’s knee under the table. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did, thanks for asking.”

Mark snickers. “Well, you didn’t ask, but I slept very well too.”

Donghyuck swallows back the swear he wishes he could let out. “Nice.”

“Are you gonna attend Jung Jaehyun’s party tomorrow?” 

_ Attend, _ Donghyuck mouths, fucking snob. “No, I don’t think I will be present at the event.” 

“Oh,” Mark says, clearly not picking up on Donghyuck’s teasing. “I was hoping to see you there.”

Donghyuck tenses up, not letting his face show how affected he is by the statement. Mark is just so _ mean _ when he says shit like that. When his face goes soft and he talks to Donghyuck like he used to – as they would still talk if Mark had stayed; if he hadn't let go. 

“Sucks to be you, Marco,” Donghyuck replies.

Mark nods. “Maybe we can find another way.” He asks. Donghyuck hates that, too, when he acts desperate for him as if he wasn’t the one who left.

It confuses Donghyuck, blinds him with the way he still has unresolved feelings for Mark, with the way he needs to do something about it before it eats him alive.

He wants to say no, they aren’t going to “find a way” because Donghyuck doesn’t think he can keep doing this, can't keep pouring out all of himself like this, but instead, he smirks and nods and lets Mark believe it’s okay.

* * *

  
By Friday night Donghyuck is head deep in textbooks in his room when Jaemin shows up, body hiding behind the door. “So you’re not coming?”

Donghyuck looks up. “Uhm.” He mumbles. “I’m busy.”

“You never study. You’re just a fucking genius with a fucking galaxy brain and a photogenic memory.”

“Photographic memory.”

Jaemin scoffs. “Whatever.”

Donghyuck wasn’t lying when he said he wouldn’t show up at Jaehyun’s party – he didn't want to. Not because of Mark, not _ only _ because of Mark but mostly because he had procrastinated enough schoolwork for him to pretend he could afford another night out. 

He already used all his nights available to see Mark, he couldn’t and would _ not _ neglect school for him again, not two nights in a row. 

Well, that and also, Donghyuck isn't sure Jaehyun would want him there, anyways, not after Jungwoo broke his heart and if someone hates Jungwoo, they hate Donghyuck by default.

Looking up, he squints at Jaemin:

"Weren't you supposed to sleep early today because of your super important exam tomorrow?"

"I was supposed to, yes." He nods, solemnly. "Am I going to sleep early today? No. But I was supposed to."

"So you're choosing failure?"

"Yeah, kind of." 

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Well, I’m not. So get going, you don’t want to be late.”

“Paraphrasing my favourite philosopher ever, “the party don't start until I walk in.” So I’m not worried about being late.”

“Who even said that?”

“Kesha.”

“Get the fuck out, I’m serious.”

Jaemin laughs but leaves Donghyuck alone to his own devices anyway and he's thankful. He isn't sure he would manage to resist if Jaemin had tried to convince him and Donghyuck would hate himself if he succumbed. When alone again, Donghyuck focus on his homework. It's way late in the night when he stops. He closes his laptop after saving his half done essay and pushes all his textbooks aside. Tired, he stretches on his seat before getting up.

In the kitchen, he rummages through the freezer searching for something to eat, finding one last frozen lasagna, he puts it inside the microwave. He looks up at the clock Jungwoo had put up, right above the _ 'God's timing is always right' _ sign the previous owner had painted on the kitchen's wall. It's half-past eleven.

His friends must already be too fucking drunk to even remember their address and Donghyuck is sober, cold and hungry standing in the kitchen as he waits for his lasagna to heat up. 

Of all the sounds he expects to hear – from the microwave beep to the weird noise their old ass freezer does late at night – the doorbell ringing isn’t one of them. 

He's not waiting for a visit, not at eleven-thirty on a Friday night.

When he opens the door, his heart skips a beat. Donghyuck swallows. “What are you doing here?”

Mark stands there, in all his buttoned-up shirt with four buttons opened, hair styled back and forehead shining with his sweat glory. He shifts on his feet. “Came to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Mark replies. “Can I come in?”

Donghyuck wants to say no. “Yes.”

Dammit.

Mark smiles at him and the microwave goes beep loud enough to make Donghyuck jump. “Oh, just. Sit wherever. I’m gonna be right back.”

He focuses on breathing properly as he takes the lasagna out of the microwave. He’s not nervous, just surprised. When Donghyuck is back in the living room, Mark is comfortably seated on the couch, bare feet resting against the corner of their centre table, the pinkish pillow settled on his lap. 

If the room wasn’t already smelling like lasagna, Donghyuck is sure it would smell like Mark’s cologne. He looks so expensive right now, almost doesn’t match Donghyuck’s old living room, but he knows better. 

Deep down, he knows there isn’t a place Mark would fit better than this one. 

Donghyuck studies the possibilities that brought Mark here and none of them is good, which just makes him anxious. So much for keeping his distance, he thinks. They are both super sober right now – Mark might be tipsy but knowing him as Donghyuck does, he’s completely conscious of his actions – and alone: awful combination.

Since they started this _ thing _ a month ago, Donghyuck made sure he would never be with Mark under the following circumstances: alone, completely sober, with free time and in a place he couldn’t leave by running. Being alone with Mark in his own apartment, not a single drop of alcohol in his bloodstream, with nothing to do and nowhere to go checks off every topic of the list. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be at the party?” He asks, sitting down in the armchair across the living room, far away from Mark.

His legs are moving rapidly, he's jittery, obviously uneasy, but tries not to let it show. In thirty days he managed to avoid talking about what happened in high school, he managed to kiss Mark and pretend he didn’t dream about it for years before Mark was back. He can do it now, too. He can look at Mark right now and pretend he doesn’t want to talk about it, pretend he doesn’t need closure. 

“Not gonna lie, I thought you would be there,” Mark says. 

“I said I wasn’t going.”

Mark shrugs. “Wishful thinking, I guess.”

“So?”

“Why do you look so uncomfortable?” Mark asks. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No. You just haven’t said why you’re here. I’m busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Studying.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Bullshit. You never needed to study.”

“A lot of things changed after you left. Now I need to study. Is there anything you want?”

Donghyuck doesn’t intend to sound so _ bitter _ , so _ hurt _. But he does and it’s there in the open, something they never brushed off in a conversation apart from Mark’s first day back, at Donghyuck’s home in Jeju. Now Mark knows Donghyuck never outgrew that. 

“I see,” Mark says, tone devoid of any emotions. “I just, I actually have no idea why I came here. You said a lot of things changed after I left, but you’re still the same.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mark laughs, but it doesn’t sound right, it doesn’t sound the way it should. It’s ugly, mocking and makes Donghyuck tremble, it doesn't feel like he knows this Mark across from him, but he guesses his words held more truth than he even wanted to believe. 

“You are the same boy you were back in high school. You say what you want and do what you want and never think about the consequences. And you push and pull, bite and blow, act like everyone around you is there to humour you, right? Just like in high school.”

Donghyuck is dumbfounded. For a second, Mark manages to make it hurt again – the old wound. But Donghyuck is back on his feet in a matter of seconds. 

“Get out.”

Mark blinks at him. “What?”

“Leave. Isn’t that what you are used to doing? Leaving? Then leave, get out. Stop cornering me.”

“I– I do _ not _ corner you, Donghyuck, what the hell? You always do that, always act like the shit that happens it’s always _ my _ fault.”

“And it is! It is your fault! You _ left _ me. How is it my fault? I was there the way we had planned and you were in Canada. ”

Mark presses his lips together. 

Donghyuck hates him, right now. Hates him so much he can’t believe he’s discussing all these things a month after Mark’s arrival, wearing an old ketchup stained shirt, his lasagna pitifully cooling off on the kitchen table.

That's exactly why Donghyuck didn't want to talk about it. There's so much hurt in between them – and he knew that, it was obvious from the way Mark bites his lip a little too hard when they are making out and the way he pulls Mark's hair till he grits his teeth when Mark's riding him – there are so many things left unsaid, and talking about it won't _ help _ because everything is already done, the past can’t be changed, Donghyuck’s heart already knew how it felt to be broken in two. 

No amount of talking would change that – and he knows no amount of making out with Mark would help him out, either, but kissing him made it bearable. Having Mark, just for a little, made it okay. 

And now that they touched the subject everything is inflamed, waiting to catch fire, waiting to be burned. 

Donghyuck wants to know why Mark said yes when his dad asked him if he wanted to live with him. He wants to know why Mark never texted or called after leaving. He wants to know why Mark didn't consider for a fucking second how hurt and lonely and miserable Donghyuck would feel. 

But right now, he doesn't want to ask. It's not worth it. It's in the past, after all, and Donghyuck should've kept it that way.

That first night, two years later, when they were drunk and giggly and Mark held his chin saying _ "i want to kiss you" _ and he, dumb and drunk, had said _ "then kiss me", _he let him in. 

Donghyuck let him in _ again _even though he knew Mark didn't deserve to be his again. Mark never said sorry. He never apologised. Why should Donghyuck bother?

“Why are you here, Mark?” He asks, one last time.

“It’s not important, Donghyuck. But don’t worry, I’m _ leaving. _ You don’t have to panic either, about me _ cornering _you. This thing between us is done with.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Donghyuck flinches when Mark slams the door shut. He wants to scream, to punch something. His eyes burn with the tears he would rather die than let fall. Donghyuck flops on the couch, his mind is going overdrive and he can feel a headache coming, but before he decides what to do there’s a knock on his door. 

Opening it, Donghyuck can barely blink before he feels Mark’s cold hands lurking underneath his shirt and Mark’s lips against his. He hates himself for what he does next: Donghyuck melts against Mark’s frame, sobbing into the kiss, pulling Mark closer to him as if his life depended on it, on having Mark close. 

“Why do you keep messing with me?” He asks, out of breath. 

Mark bites his bottom lip, dragging his teeth against his sensitive lip. “You really have no idea or are you that good of an actor?”

Donghyuck can’t say anything before Mark’s got his tongue inside his mouth again, tasting him deeply and making his heart flutter.

“I ran away,” Mark says when he pulls back, but it’s hard to understand because he presses his lips to Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck pushes him away. “I ran away because you said you didn’t want me.”

Donghyuck blinks. “What?”

“You said you didn’t want me, I remember it, Hyuck, I hear it whenever I close my eyes.”

“Mark, what are you talking about?”

“I– you need to understand, you were my first everything. My first love. I was absolutely, devastatingly in love with you. I wasn’t going to leave, that was never my plan. But a week before I left, we had a conversation.”

Donghyuck always had a bad memory – even as a child, as a teen. He couldn’t remember all the things he wanted to, little pieces of information he should keep, little things people told him, everything was gone from his memory as soon as he first learned about them and always caused him problems with school work and his mum, but Donghyuck wouldn’t forget this, he– he wouldn’t forget. 

“I remember it vividly, Hyuck,” Mark whispers. Donghyuck allows Mark to walk them to the couch, his hands burning Donghyuck’s skin, a complete contrast to how they felt just a few minutes ago. 

He flaps down on the couch, the old thing complains under his weight protesting louder when Mark kneels on the couch, one of his legs between Donghyuck’s thighs. “I asked you what would we do to keep our relationship steady if I went away and you said our _ friendship _ would remain the same, you said ‘ _ come on Mark, we are still going to be best friends _’ like our kisses didn’t mean anything, like all the plans I made for us, were the product of a hallucination I had.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth, but once again Mark dives in, kissing him forcefully – his lips hurt and he whines in pain, but his dick hardens inside his sweatpants. He needs some friction, anything, but Mark isn’t letting him, he holds Donghyuck down and bites his bottom lip. 

"I looked at you and there's no way you didn't see the hurt in my eyes. There's no way you didn't know how I felt because I always made it clear," Mark murmurs, his breathing tickling Donghyuck's neck. "You didn't want me."

"I have never wanted anything more than you." Donghyuck struggles against Mark's hold, thrashing on the couch. "You fucking asshole."

At that, Mark loses a little bit of the upper hand he had and Donghyuck uses that on his favour, grinding his dick on Mark's strong thighs. 

"You _ assumed _ and ran away leaving me with a–" Donghyuck whimpers as Mark presses his thigh against his dick. "A broken heart, and you didn't _ talk _ to me– fuck,"

"Put yourself in my shoes," Mark says and he sounds so _ vulnerable. " _If the person you wanted the most made you feel like they didn't want you back. Would you stay? Wouldn't you run away? I left. Yes, that's not excusable, but that was already a thing that could happen, I saw a chance and took it and I shouldn't have, but I did."

Donghyuck always thought Mark had a good way with words, but that might have been a reach. 

Now, he sees it. How he relied on Mark to do something about them while he wasn't ready to step up. Donghyuck wasn't willing to be the one to say it first and while protecting himself he ended up pushing Mark away because he always acted like he had everything under control, Mark must have felt like Donghyuck would act on it.

And he never did.

"Why did you come back if you were so hurt?" Donghyuck asks. "Why did you look for me, why did you touch me?"

"Because I love you and... I missed you so bad. Because no one tasted like you and there was no point anymore in pretending anyone would ever make me feel like you do."

Fuck, if hearing that doesn't make Donghyuck want to cry. He can't count on one hand all the times he daydreamed about having Mark so close to him again, saying exactly this: _ I love you. _

"I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted you. I was scared and young and naive and I know you always thought I had it all sorted out already because that's what it looked like but," Donghyuck says. "But wanting you that much scared the _ shit _out of me."

Mark's fingers trail the skin of Donghyuck's belly, where his shirt has ridden up. "I was young and naive and it scared me too. It scared me like hell." 

His hands hold the hem of Donghyuck's shirt and he pulls it up, automatically Donghyuck raises his arms to make it easier for Mark to take it off, throwing it somewhere behind the couch.

The air around them is heavy and hot and Donghyuck's back is already sticking to the couch uncomfortably, but his brain can't make him care about it, not when Mark is looking at him with big eyes and puffy lips, face open and expecting as if he's scared Donghyuck will turn him down - again.

"I never wanted you to go away." He whispers because he doesn't trust his voice. "I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't want you." _Because I did. I do. I want you so bad._

Mark leans down and kisses Donghyuck's chest softly, each kiss making Donghyuck squirm under him. He tries to hold onto something, but his hands are sweating and they slide down the arm couch, he decides that holding onto Mark would work better so his hands reach out to rest on Mark’s shoulders. Mark licks one of his nipples, sucking the bud into his mouth and Dongyuck shuts his eyes forcefully. 

"Mark–" Donghyuck calls softly, hands squeezing the hard muscle of his shoulders. "We fucked up, didn't we?"

Mark laughs against Donghyuck's nipple. "That's an understatement, I would say. We messed up pretty bad."

"Am I too late, then?" Donghyuck asks.

Mark pulls away.

“No,” He says, sounding sure. “I think we are right on time.” 

It hits differently this time, the way Mark drags his lips slowly against Donghyuck’s stomach. It’s not news to be in this situation, half-naked under Mark, but it does feel a lot different than every other time they did it in the past month. Donghyuck doesn’t want to believe it’s because they _ talked, _but he knows something obviously changed because Mark’s touch feels softer, somehow.

“Can I take this off?” Mark asks, hands grabbing the strings that keep Donghyuck’s sweatpants firmly around his hips. 

“When have you ever asked before?” Donghyuck teases. “Of course you can.”

“I’ve learnt my lesson, we need to work on our communication.” Mark murmurs, skillfully untying the knot of Donghyuck’s pants. “Up.” He says, sliding the clothing down his legs, smiling when he sees Donghyuck has gone commando. “I’ve always loved this– undressing you. Always makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

“Shut up,” Dongyuck says. “And touch me.” He adds.

Mark laughs. “Are you in a hurry?”

Yes, he wants to say, yes I can’t wait to feel you all over me. Instead, Donghyuck scoffs. “I just can think of better ways for you to use your mouth.” 

“Yeah?” 

Donghyuck nods. “Suck me off, for one.”

Mark pulls a face, contemplating. “I have a better idea.” 

He leans in, then, and Donghyuck’s body shakes in anticipation. Mark’s cold hands move smoothly until he has both on each of Donghycuk’s cheeks. 

“Fuck,” He says, getting the gist of Mark’s intentions real quick. 

“It’s been a while, Donghyuck-ah,” Mark says and the next second, he’s got his tongue circling Donghyuck’s rim. 

“Fuck,” He says again, closing his eyes tightly, hands gripping Mark’s shoulder with more strength than needed, but there’s no way Mark can complain when he’s the one making Donghyuck feel like his entire being is about to explode in a tiny million pieces. 

Mark drags his tongue up and down Donghyuck’s ass and his legs bump into Mark’s torso.

“Hmm, that won’t do.” Mark says, pulling away. “Gonna put your legs on my shoulders if you don’t mind.”

“Asshole.” Donghyuck grits out.

Mark sends him a look. “Come on, don’t be a devil right now.”

Donghyuck concedes, mostly because he doesn’t feel like putting up a fight right now, not when not putting up a fight means Mark and his sinful tongue working on him again. In a minute he’s got his legs up on Mark’s shoulders, exposing himself in a way that, instead of making him feel embarrassed, only makes him feel powerful. 

Mark lets out a deprived moan when he gets his tongue against Donghyuck’s feverish, sensitive skin again, dragging his tongue all over his rim like it was made for it, using his hands to open up him more and more until his face is buried in between Donghyuck’s asscheeks. 

Donghyuck moves his hips slowly, as his body starts to get desperate for more of what Mark is offering. He holds onto his hair, soft and sweaty, and Mark had been licking into him in a tender, slow way, but as Donghyuck grows restless, shifting on the couch and moaning louder, he starts to go at it roughly, bringing Donghyuck closer to his face by his hips, fingers gripping him with full intention to bruise, mark him up. 

Donghyuck’s dick throbs pathetically all over his stomach, but he doesn’t care, with Mark, he barely ever needs to touch his dick, Mark pays it no mind, either, choosing to just keep getting Donghyuck wet and loose, tongue flickering into him. There’s not enough air in the living room for Donghyuck to breathe as Mark’s tongue gets into him deeper and destructive, he adds his thumb into the equation, letting it catch on Donghyuck’s rim, but not pressuring it inside. 

“Come on,” Donghyuck whines, voice cracking. “Finger me open.”

“Holy shit, you’re always so filthy.”

"Please, Mark, come on.” He whines again. “I’m already too close– please.”

“Do you want to come or not?” Mark asks, genuinely confused. 

“Of course I want to come, but not like this.” 

Mark presses his thumb in, lightly. “Like what, then?”

“Want you inside,” Donghyuck says, tilting his head to the side so he can throw his best puppy eyes at Mark, pleading, needing. “You know I like it when you fuck me.”

Mark lets out a strangled noise. “Yeah?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, pressing his thumb entirely up, still careful and light. “Maybe we should relocate, though. I don’t think this couch can take it.” 

Donghyuck cuts out a moan with a giggle. “This old thing is a warrior.” But there’s no denying they should find Donghyuck’s bedroom, the couch isn’t safe – the living room isn’t safe. Donghyuck nods his approval and Mark pulls his thumb out, letting Donghyuck’s legs down carefully. 

“Can you walk?” He questions.

“Why, can’t you carry me?” 

Mark rolls his eyes.

Eventually, they get to the bedroom and Donghyuck sighs happily when flopping onto the bed, spreading his legs and wanting to feel Mark all over him as soon as possible, wanting to bask in his smell – cologne, sweat – wanting to be touched and fucked all by a Mark he can finally make peace with. Mark smiles at him, he's standing too far away for his liking, but he's taking off his clothes fast enough to make Donghyuck proud.

While watching Mark undressing, Donghyuck can understand why Mark said he always felt like the luckiest man in the world - nothing compares to being the one who sees Mark's skin glistening with sweat as he takes off everything that keeps him hidden from Donghyuck's hungry, heated stare.

Donghyuck’s arms wrap themselves around Mark instantly, as soon as Mark drapes himself over his body, naked and warm and sweet. Mark kisses his face, every centimetre of it, and makes Donghyuck giggle. 

“Is this hitting you differently too or is it just me?” Mark asks. 

Donghyuck presses his lips together.

“Because I feel like– wow, this is going to sound very cheesy,” Mark continues, his lubed fingers presses against Donghyuck and quickly, Mark fucks him open with two fingers, scissoring them inside. “I feel like this is how it should’ve felt like when we first fucked after I was back.”

“You’re right,” Donghyuck rasps out, trying to maintain an even tone of voice even if his insides are burning with want. “It really sounded very cheesy.” 

Mark laughs, then he bites his lip. “You look gorgeous, baby.” 

Donghyuck closes his eyes. “Quicker.” It’s the only thing he says as an answer and Mark complies adding one more finger and fucking him open with his familiar fingers leaving Donghyuck ready and gaping for him as a whole.

Mark breathes out a whine every time Donghyuck clenches around his fingers and it makes Donghyuck want to keep his ass tight all the time, but that would make it harder for him to get what he really wants, so he relaxes and spreads his thighs wider. 

When Mark finally pushes inside, it isn’t earth-shattering. They have done this countless times already, Donghyuck knows how it feels to have Mark in him. But, there’s a difference in the way Mark breathes out against Donghyuck’s cheek, how his deep, long moan of relief is so near Donghyuck’s ear, how his hands find Donghyuck’s hands on the bed and he takes them, intertwining their fingers. 

It’s different when he starts moving too, driving up into Donghyuck with a force that could only be described by the best poets, the ones who had the best way with words. It’s different because Donghyuck doesn’t press his lips together and doesn’t turn his face away. Instead, he cages Mark with his legs and lets Mark consume him entirely because that's the only thing in his mind right now: Mark.

“Harder,” He pleads, wanting to be sure that he will feel Mark inside even after he’s gone. Mark obeys, as he always does because even after all this time, Mark does as Donghyuck tells. “Come on puppy, harder.” He says again, it’s futile because Mark always obeys, but Donghyuck likes saying it, like making use of the effect he has on his- on Mark.

“You are so good, you feel so good, Hyuck,” Mark chants, breath tickling Donghyuck’s face. “So good, always.”

Donghyuck wants to protest, but Mark finds that one little spot – the one that makes him lose his ability to talk or think or even move. He just moans, louder and louder and Mark fucks into him deep and hard, just the way he likes it. He lets go of Mark’s hands to throw his arms around him, pulling him closer until Mark can barely move and his only movement is the grind of his hips, slowly he lets his dick press into that spot over and over again, not giving Donghyuck time to breathe, to think. 

“Like this,” Donghyuck says, then, with their foreheads touching. 

Mark understands. It’s _ Mark&Donghyuck _ , after all, no space. 

* * *

Donghyuck doesn’t look up at Jungwoo – or any of his friends– when Mark sits down on the seat next to him at the coffee shop they often reunite. He doesn’t need to look up to know Jungwoo has his most annoying smug smirk on. 

“Yukhei is throwing a party,” Mark says.

“You’re all invited, of course.” Yukhei completes. “We are now just one big group of bros, after all.” He sends a wink on Mark’s way and Donghyuck looks at him in time to watch the red blossoming on his face. 

“I’m down,” Jungwoo says and Jaemin nods beside him without taking his eyes off his phone.

The conversation flows after that and Donghyuck shouldn't be surprised because they have been hanging out for a while now, and just because it took him and Mark weeks to actually work out their relationship, it doesn't mean they did too, it happened way faster to their friends.

Mark turns his face to press a kiss on Donghyuck’s temple. “Did you sleep well?” He asks.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You know I did.” He answers. “You were there the whole time.” 

Mark giggles. “I just like hearing you say it. It feels real when you do.”

“Mark, we are dating,” Donghyuck says. 

“I know. Isn’t it awesome?” Mark smiles. “It’s for real this time, not just my imagination.”

Donghyuck smiles back, but a bit more sadly. “It was never just your imagination.”

“I know,” He repeats. “You know I–”

“I know.” Donghyuck interrupts. “And you know I do, too, right?” He asks. “You know I’m in love with you?”

And Donghyuck is sure somewhere down the How To Survive Life guide, there must be a few rules that go more or less like this:

  * Don’t fuck your ex.
  * Don’t get emotionally involved with your ex.

Except they don’t apply to him, not at all because Mark Lee has never been his ex-boyfriend. Mark Lee has, though, always been his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🦊


End file.
